1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for combustion of a volitile fuel with air and of the kind comprising a combustion chamber, means for preheating a substantial part of the air for the combustion by exchanging heat with exhaust gases leaving the device, a tube for introducing fuel into said chamber and for introducing a small part of combustion air together with the fuel, said tube terminating in said chamber in a direction towards an air inlet for the preheated air supplied to said combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known devices of the type referred to above the proportion of combustion air supplied together with the fuel through the tube may amount to e.g. 8 percent of the total amount of combustion air. This rich fuel-air mixture is volatised by passing the part of the tube extending into the combustion chamber. It has proved to be useful if the mixture can be uniform and if it may be a result from initially forming a fuel film on the inside of the tube.